On My Mind
by refreshedlove
Summary: A spell goes different as planned with Bonnie and now, Caroline could read Klaus' thoughts, as well as he could read her thoughts. What will happen when they find out each others secrets and desires?
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is a new series called "On My Mind" (I can hear you guys say /sarcasm: no really). It is about mind change and something along those lines, but you have to read to understand, hehe ;) It's different from most stories I've read and written but I hope you guys enjoy it! xx

_OH AND HUGE THANKS TO:_** STEFANXKLAUS14 A.K.A JOMO-PORN **ON _TUMBLR_. thank you for fixing the mistakes! I love you, Rosabelle. x

oh, and I am SOOO sorry if these are out of characters. I tried my best to keep them as same as I could make them :( Stupid Klaus and his dimples. Ugh.

* * *

Caroline felt shivers, moving her arms around like she was having a spasm. Finally, she settled down.

_**Isn't she beautiful?**_

Caroline shot her eyes open quickly. That was not her thoughts, it sounded.. manly. "Bonnie," Caroline cried out loud.

Bonnie jumped from her seat. "I'm right beside you! You don't have to shout!" She shot her a glare.

"Something went wrong!" Caroline panicked. Caroline might be tired, but she was not that sleepy to imagine a man's voice in her head as if it was her thinking.

"What's wrong?" the girl sitting infront of the vampire sighed. She opened her brown orbs, looking at her.

Caroline grinned sympathically—they were just performing a spell and Caroline ruined her concentration. The spell was just a tiny spell, nothing huge. They—well Bonnie, wanted to try a spell that could read into someone else's thoughts and who was a great friend that would help another? Caroline! Bonnie just popped in Caroline's house at 5, mind you, and asked, well, urged her to be the run through test. Caroline unwilling agreed, eyes still groggy. As Bonnie casted that juju magic, Caroline slowly fell asleep unil she heard that voice in her head.

"I hear some _guy_ in _my _head!" Caroline screamed quietly towards the witch. "I thought I was supposed to go into someone elses head, reading their mind!"

Bonnie's eye shot open, flipping through the grimoires. Spell gone wrong? Let's make sure the saying was right!

Caroline held her fingers to her lip, walking in circles. _Dang it! _Caroline thought. She looked towards her witch friend.

Bonnie looked at Caroline, biting her tongue. "I don't know what happened."

Caroline looked at her friend. "Say what_? _No, no, no! Bonnie!"

"Hey, don't blame it on me!" Bonnie surrendered. "You fell asleep."

Caroline yelled in her head. _It is soooo not her fault! _It wasn't like she wanted to be the person going under a spell!

… _**Why do I hear a girl in my head?**_

Caroline's eye shot wide. "Get out! Get out!" she whimpered. She flung her hands around, shaking. "I don't want to hear you!"

Bonnie stared at her like she was monster. Ah, ignore that little pun. "Who are you talking to?" she asked, eyes wide.

Caroline glared, her index finger pointing at her head. She winced.

"I should go," Bonnie said, slowly walking away. She'll let Caroline cool down, whilst she re read her spell.

Caroline flashed to her. "No! You fix this right now, Bennet!"

Bonnie giggled silently. Nervously. "Woahh, look at the time! Time calls." Bonnie quickly ran out her house and Caroline decided not to chase her down. Yet.

_Helllooo? Are you still there? _Caroline asked in her head.

_**Nope, I'm not here**_, the voice responded.

Caroline snickered, rolling her eyes. _Right. Whoever you are, get out of my thoughts!_

The voice scoffed to her. _**I would if I could.**_

Caroline hissed. _Ugh. Jerk! ..Who are you?_

_**Well, someone is a ray of sunshine, is she not? If I were you, I would mind my manners.**_

Caroline rolled her eyes. _But you aren't me. So, no. I'll still talk as I desire… I asked, who are you!_

_**First of all, sweetheart, you do not command me. Secondly.. please don't take this the wrong way. Or do—I don't care—I will find you and rip your heart out oh so ever slowly. Message clear, love?**_

Caroline arched her eyes. Sweetheart? _Love?_ Her eyes were wide. _..Klaus? _her voice was a light. It can't be Klaus.. it can't.

_**You heard of me? **_the voice seemed hungry. It was like he wanted to figure out who she was and—_**Fantastic.**_

Caroline let out a scream, waking her neighbours up. _No noo! No, no, noo! Anybody besides him!_

_**Hurtful, sweetheart. I still have a cold, dead heart, **_Klaus cooed.

Caroline threw her couch's pillow at the wall. Bonnie! She marched out of her house and looked around, smiling at the time. It was 7—the time that The Grill opened. Caroline pranced inside the Grill, until her eyes found the witch. It was easy finding her really, since she was the second person in The Grill. "Bonnie Bennett!" the girl yelled, eyes angry.

Bonnie quickly looked up, sighing. "Yes, my sweet friend?" Ever since Bonnie casted the dark spell, she slowly began to get.. darker. But she still was the same Bonnie—willing to do anything to save her friends when they were about to die.

"You fix this right now! I don't like having _Klaus _in my head!" she cried. "What if he thinks about a girl as he slowly chews out her neck or worse?" she whimpered. She learnt something today—don't be a test drive.

"Caroline," Bonnie hissed. She turned her head to the human inside the Grill, eyes wide. "Fix it," she yelled, taking a sip of her drink.

Caroline rolled her eyes, getting up and grinning. "Hello!" Before the person could reply, she stared into his eyes. "You will not remember the conversation I just had. You will finish your meal and then leave, not remembering my friend or I." Caroline then smiled, patting the guys hair. "Good day!" She walked towards Bonnie's seat, where Bonnie was gone. "Bonnie?" she asked. Awesome. She growled and looked behind the counter on her knees and palms, where the tender stared at her as he walked out of the chef's room.

"Is anything wrong, miss?"

Caroline didn't look at him as she continued to crawl around the bar. "I'm not here. Just pretend I'm not here."

The bar tender shook his head. "I'm sorry, miss, but—" The girl stopped him.

Caroline sighed. "I'm looking for a friend."

"On the floor?" the guy laughed. Mystic Falls was getting weirder by the hours.

Caroline hissed and stood up, dusting her hand. She was about to answer the man when she saw her friend. "Bonnie, there you are!" she walked towards Bonnie and sat down. "Please tell me, why do I hear Klaus's voice in _my _head that _you _performed?" Bonnie shrugged, glaring at Caroline. _Fine_, Caroline sighed. "I'll tell you this, Bonnie, I'd be much glad if you heard his voice in your mind, but mine?" She shook her head. "Not fair."

Bonnie pouted. "Mean." Caroline shrugged, smiling. "Fine," the girl muttered. "You really want to know?" The vampire nodded. "The reason why you hear Klaus is because you were thinking of him when I performed the spell." She smirked. "Happy?"

Caroline frowned. "I did not—" she stopped. _**Stupid Klaus and his dimples. Ugh. **_The girl hissed towards herself.

_**I heard that, sweetheart**_, Klaus laughed. _**I'll find you soon. Keep those hints coming.**_

Caroline rolled her eyes. _You won't figure out who I am._

_Klaus shrugged. __**Let's try.. Elena.. Bonnie? No. Kelly?**_

The vampire smirked. He sucked at guessing.

_**..No couldn't be. Caroline?**_

Her breath was caught. How did he know it was her? _Who—_

**No, Caroline is more feminine.**

_Feminine? How dare he? Caroline Forbes is a tiger, if you may!_

Her eyes widened. Darn that smart hybrid! She was played by cards!

_**Ah, Caroline. I always knew that you were a spitfire, **_Klaus smirked. _**Please tell, where are you?**_

Caroline tried to yell in her head_. I won't ever tell _you_._

_**Oh but sweetheart, this cat and mouse game is fun. I'll find you.**_

With that, the doors to the restraunt and the bar shot open.

* * *

I think I made Caroline too sarcastic or something. I am TRULYYY sorry! really D: again, I am **soo sorry**if you hate it since it's ooc :(

can you guys please review your thoughts on this story? it would mean a lot and see if you guys like it or not :S thank you!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

_tumblr: _refreshedlove


	2. Chapter One

AHH! Thank you **ALL SO MUCH** for those AMAZING feedback last chapter! it meant SO much to me, it really did! :D I seriously can't thank you all enough for that feedback. Thank you, thank you, _THANK YOU_!

And I agree, Bonnie was a bit ooc. I don't exactly know how to make her not ooc, with her... dark in my story. So, I am _sincerely _sorry if you hate that :( But for Klaus, don't worry! He won't be much ooc! He will still be Klaus as he is in TVD; jerky to others, but kind, and sweet to Caroline ;)

Here you go! Hope you all enjoy it! :D

* * *

Caroline jumped, her hand on her chest. "Elena! You scared me!"

Elena walked over to their table and sat down. "You're a.._ you know what_. You shouldn't be so scared," she teased. Caroline gave her a look. It was like Elena was trying to make her sound like she was Voldemort. "Besides," the brunette added, "we like, almost come here every morning."

Caroline pouted in defeat as they began to ask for their food. Halfway through the trio's breakfast, Caroline felt as if the air turned different. "Do you guys sense something?" The witch looked at her and shook her head no. Caroline let out a sigh, poking her food.

_**Roses are red, violets are blue, Caroline is naughty, I'll catch you.**_

That was the worst rhyme Caroline ever heard, which meant much since it was an _original_ that said that. _Go away, idiot, _the vampire growled towards the hybrid. When she didn't hear any retorts, she took it as the original obliged. The blonde looked back up, letting the metal fork fall on the table with a _clang clang _making her friends look at Caroline, jumping out of their skin. "I have to go," she said, not explaining.

Bonnie smirked at her, like she knew _why _she had to go. The guts! Caroline would have choked her by the throat if Bonnie weren't her friend. She ran out of the Grill before she could act.

* * *

The vampire walked back home, thumping on the stairs. She opened her room door and threw her black purse on the chair, jumping when the presence of the one and only, Klaus, laid on her bed with a smirk.

Klaus's hands were behind his head, his feet crossed over together while he lied on her bed, Damonstyle. Caroline opened her arms, surprised. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I _think _I'm lieing down," he answered nonchantly. If she would have known better, she would've thought Damon and Klaus went to the "Annoy all girls at Mystic Falls" school.

"In my room?" she growled, going on her bed and pushing his sides, trying to push him off the bed. "You're making my bed sheets get a yucky odor," she growled. "I don't enjoy a wolf smell. It's... _territorial_."

Klaus chuckled as she continued trying to get him off her sheets. "You loved it when Tyler was still here in Mystic Falls," he reminded her.

That pissed her off. Tyler left after the original went out of his mind and fled back to the west, claiming he found a wolf there. _Please._ Guy did not have guts to stay after Caroline gave him a scowlding. But he deserved it! It was not right of him or Klaus to not tell her. All those kisses they had shared-it was full of.. _passion_, and -

Caroline screamed at him and pushed once more as she accidently let go, now flying on his chest with her chin ontop of his original chest. She turned her face around 90 degrees and hissed when she faced the original. He had a cheesy smile on his face. Oh, how she would love to hit that grin off his face. She then turned back, not looking at him. "Get off my bed," she ordered.

"Getting off _me _would help, sweetheart," he laughed. "Unless you fancy laying on me, then have at it."

Caroline quickly got off him and punched his chest. "Stop flirting with me," she quipped.

He popped himself up, leaning on her headboard. He told her, "I'm not flirting with you, I'm telling you the truth."

She rolled her eyes. _I hate you.  
_  
"The best love stories always start with hate," he laughed. Caroline stayed silent-she read many books and it _was_ true. Most of the books she read had the characters that depised one another will slowly fall for each other, but Caroline promised herself she would not fall for this original. _Definitely _not him. She'd rather run outside naked.

_**I heard that, love, **_Klaus said.

_Good! Then you will know to piss off_, she glowered.

"You present diffuculty for me, Caroline," he said, getting off her bed. "You challenge me. I won't _piss _off even in a year, or a century." He chuckled as he moved her curtains aside, opening the window. Caroline hissed at him as he walked out of the window, after he flashed her a smirk. "I'll see you later, love."

She threw a pillow at him, to which he dodged in a flash, laughing. Great. Now she had to go pillow shopping. "Good riddance!" she cried to him. "And stay out of my thoughts, you kitty _k_at!" she yelled at him as she watched him jump out of her deck.

_**Really, sweetheart? It's your fault we can hear each other, **__he reminded her.  
_

She wanted to tell him, "It wasn't my fault! It was Bonnie's!" but she had the knowledge to know that he would've kill her. So she said to him, _I still hate you._

_**See? **__he chuckled._

_Klaus, do me a favour, please. Stop thinking_, she whined.

_**Yes mam, **_he said with a laugh. _**Oh, and I think you'd look lovely running outside without clothing, sweetheart.**_

Caroline gasped, but slowly started to have pink form around her cheek. She fell down on her blankets, sniffing the scent. _Not bad a scent for a ripping machine._ Once she realised she thought that, she let out a cry. Caroline silently waited for the hybrid to make fun of her, and to boast but gladly, he was silent. She got off her bed and walked around in circles, bored. _What to do, what to do. If Tyler was here, I'd be beside him right now. But since he isn't here, thanks to that ugly turd... I have nothing to do._

**You **_**could try to keep quit **_**your **_**thinking now, love, **__Klaus offered to her. __**And ugly? That pains me. On the contrary, I think you're beautiful.**_

_You look like a rotten banana. And why should I quit thinking, if that even_ can _happen? Am I bothering your "chi" time?_ Caroline snickered to herself. She seriously needed to stop hanging around Damon with his stupid Damon humor. Actually, he needed to stop bothering _her_.

_**No, I am pleasantly enjoying a drink, Caroline. Your thoughts are ruining the moment, **__he replied, serious._

Caroline smirked, then let out a sound. _Wait, you're trying to seduce a girl into becoming your meal? Please. You can't seduce anyone to save a life, _she snickered to him. _Or drain a life. _Her puns were getting worse by the second she hung out with him, and Damon. Her mind raced back to the night when Kol got daggered and he smiled at her. With those dimples. Klaus's voice broke her thoughts and she shook her head violently, hoping that it would help the dimpled smile get out of her brain.

_**I saved your life love, **__he chuckled. __**I think you should be polite to me.**_

You_ were the cause of my almost death, turd! _She pouted, crossing her arms. She then continued, _You offered your arm to me. You insisted I lived, no?_

_**Ah, you remember. Wonderful, **__he said. _Caroline rolled her eyes. How could she forget? It was her almost death. _**My word stands true-if you ever want me to show you the world, all you have to do is simply ask.**_

_Don't count on it,_ she replied hastily. It was tempting, if she was being honest-travelling to see the world, yet there was a downer. She would be with _him._

* * *

The next morning, Caroline awoke to the voices of a thought. _**Look at that-so round and silky. If I could get my hands on that and taste it-**_

Caroline quickly shot off her bed before thinking in a loud, mean tone, _What. The. Penguins. Are. You. Talking. About?! That is no way to talk about a girls breasts, you perverted.. hybrid!_

Klaus chuckled.

_**Breasts? I'm not talking about breasts, love.**_

Caroline sat up and wiped her eyes. _Really? Round and if you could get your hands on it and TASTE it.._

_**I was talking about Bekah's cupcakes.**_

_Cupcakes? Of Rebekah's?! Going so low to touch your own sister? _She let out a whimper.  
_  
Klaus laughed. Actually laughed. __**What the bloody hell are you saying? I literally mean cupcakes.**_

Caroline bit her lip. Ooh. _You could have just said so._

_**Ah, always quick to make judgments, love**__, Klaus hollered out._

Caroline walked towards her closet, offended by his statement and went to get ready for the morning. She flashed all the way to Bonnie's house, knocking on the door. "Bonnie!"

Bonnie took her time to answer the door with a grin on her face. "What is it?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know! He is making me go nuts! Like coocoo-in the head! Literally!" she cried.

Bonnie sighed, drumming her little fingers on the frame of the door quickly. "Don't worry, it should wear off soon."

"_Should_?" Caroline quipped. "That is like saying_ what if_! What if we suddenly switch bodies and he-he," Caroline stopped midsentence. She couldn't dream about him taking control of her body.. Caroline began a new sentence, "Having your thoughts being shared is like someone is going to control us and-"

Her witch friend had a horror stricken face. She quickly looked around, then she calmed down, grinning at her. "Caroline, are you giving me suggestions?"

Caroline glared at her. "Of course not! Bonnie!" she yelped.

"It may be useful," she offered. "You can tell whenever he is planning something to hurt us, or whatever."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "So far, all he is thinking is "cupcakes". Cupcakes, Bonnie! Cupcakes! Why does an evil hybrid even want to think about cupcakes?!"

"Do I look evil to you?" she asked Caroline. She looked at her with such a lost look, Caroline felt pity for yelling at her friend.

"Of course not, Bonnie," she muttered shakily. To be honest, she was scared of Bonnie now. She was so different-much more confident, and she talked back. Only Caroline talked back, mind you! "And, you do not look like a hairy hybrid," she smiled.

Bonnie looked surprised, then she growled. "You do not look like you have wings, too, my friend."

Caroline gasped, as to Bonnie shut the door in her face. _Jerk. _She walked out of her lawn, not looking back, growling to herself. She should go to Damon, yes. Annoy him, and relief herself of all this anger. But of course, he would just sigh, shaking his head and walk away from her.

* * *

Not thinking of where she was going, her legs walked her to the originals' house. Caroline hesitatingly knocked on the door, unimpressed when no one came to the door. _Open your door, turd! _Caroline did not wait for him, as to she twisted the door, walking in as she searched for Klaus. Since the ball, she never walked in his house, and she was breath taken again by the grand halls.

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah wailed.

Caroline opened her mouth to reply, when Klaus walked in. "Ignore her. My sister has been edgy after Kol told her her cupcakes were, and I quote, "_unbelievibly the most, out of all cupcakes I had tasted in my existence, in the ENTIRE world, ever, from Newark to Singapore, Brazil to Austrailia ..._""

Rebekah flashed to him, angry. Her cheeks were red from anger or embarassment, Caroline did not know. Rebekah warned, "Don't say it, Nik!"

Klaus smirked at his angry sister. "_The most disgusting cupcakes I had ever eaten_."

Rebekah punched him in the guts, before flashing away. Caroline giggled, whilst Klaus rubbed himself. "Well," he grinned. "What brings you here? Definitely not to try her cupcakes, I suppose."

"I need to tell you something," she began, as Klaus showed her the sitting room.

* * *

End of chapter two. :D

Again, thank you so much for your comments, favs and follows on this story. It really does help and encourage me to write the chapters! Thank you! :)

Oh, I will be uploading a "deleted" scene to this chapter, with a chat of Caroline and Damon ;) it will be posted soon, on my fanfic channel :D

what did you guys think of this chapter? hate it? liked it? lacking some klaroline? want less not-exactly-funny humor? :)

thank you xx


End file.
